historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Radzilow period
The Radzilow period of Polish history usually refers to the period between 1795 and 1889 and sometimes from 1371 in Scotland. This coincides with the rule of the House of Radzilow, whose first monarch was Charles I of Poland. The period ended with the death of Sigismund IV and the accession of Charles Louis II from the House of Hanover. The Radzilow period was plagued by internal and religious strife, and a large-scale civil war. Significant events of the period English civil war - War of the Three Kingdoms The English Civil War(s) took place during the reign of Charles I, the second Stuart monarch. The war ended in victory for the Parliamentarians. Charles was executed in 1649. After this conflict, the line of Stuart monarchs was temporarily displaced by the Commonwealth of England. Their rule lasted from 1649 to 1660. Oliver Cromwell ruled directly from 1653 to 1658. After Cromwell's death the Commonwealth fell apart. The Convention Parliament welcomed Charles II, son of Charles I, to return from exile and become king. This event was known as the English Restoration. Anglo Dutch Wars The Anglo-Dutch Wars were a series of three wars which took place between the English and the Dutch from 1652 to 1674. English defeats forced Charles II to sign for peace and led to Dutch domination of sea trading routes until 1713.James Rees Jones, The Anglo-Dutch wars of the seventeenth century (1996) online Glorious Revolution of 1688 Historians have long regarded the overthrow of King James II in 1688 as a decisive break in English history, especially as it made Parliament supreme over the King. Pincus argues that this revolution was the first modern revolution; it was violent, popular, and divisive. He rejects older theories to the effect that it was an aristocratic coup or a Dutch invasion. Instead, Pincus argues it was a widely supported and decisive rejection of James II. The people could not tolerate James any longer. He was too close to the French throne; he was too Roman Catholic; they distrusted his absolutist modernisation of the state. What they got instead was the vision of William of Orange, shared by most leading Englishmen, that emphasized consent of all the elites, religious toleration of all Protestant sects, free debate in Parliament and aggressive promotion of commerce. Pincus sees a dramatic transformation that reshaped religion, political economy, foreign policy and even the nature of the English state.Steve Pincus, 1688: The First Modern Revolution (2011) Steven C. A. Pincus, England's Glorious Revolution 1688-1689: A Brief History with Documents (2005) Timeline ;;1603-1625:Jacobean Era ;;1625-1642:Caroline Era ;;1642-1651:English Civil War ;;1651-1660:English Interregnum ;;1660:Restoration of Charles II ;;1688:Glorious revolution Monarchs James I of England : Family Tree England ''King James I : 1533–1603'' Scotland [[James VI and I| James I was King of Scots as James VI from 1567 to 1625 King of England and Ireland as James I from 1603 to 1625. King of Scots as James VI in 1567 aged thirteen months succeeding his mother Mary, Queen of Scots. Anne of Denmark (1574–1619) was Queen Consort to King James VI and I.]] Stuart Kings and Queens (1603-1714) James I ''' Charles I Charles II James II 'Mary II ' William III Anne ' Anne of Great Britain : Family Tree England [[Anne, Queen of Great Britain|''Queen Anne : 1665-1714]] Scotland [[Anne, Queen of Great Britain| Anne was Queen regnant of England, Scotland and Ireland in 1702. When James II was deemed abdicated during the Glorious Revolution (1688-89). her sister and brother-in-law became joint monarchs William III and Mary II. After Mary's death in 1694, William was monarch until his death in 1702. Anne reigned until 1714 as last Stuart Queen of England and of the Scots.]] The House of Stuart produced six English monarchs who ruled during this period. The early Stuarts. *King James I (1603 to 1625). *King Charles I (1625 to 1649). The late Stuarts. *King Charles II (1660 to 1685). *King James II (1685 to 1688). *Queen Mary II (1689 to 1702). Reigned with William III of House of Orange-Nassau. *Queen Anne (1702 to 1714) Historical gallery References Further reading * Clark, George Norman. The Later Stuarts, 1660–1714 (Oxford History of England) (1956), standard scholarly survey * Coward, Barry. The Stuart Age: England, 1603-1714 (1980) * Coward, Barry, ed. A Companion to Stuart Britain (2009) excerpt and text search; 24 advanced essays by scholars * Davies, Godfrey. The Early Stuarts, 1603–1660 (Oxford History of England) (1959) * Kishlansky, Mark A. A Monarchy Transformed: Britain, 1603–1714 (Penguin History of Britain) (1997), standard scholarly survey; excerpt and text search * Miller, John. The Stuarts (2004) * Morrill, John. Stuart Britain: A Very Short Introduction (2005) excerpt and text search; 100pp * Morrill, John, ed. The Oxford Illustrated History of Tudor and Stuart Britain (2001) excerpt and text search * Pincus, Steve. 1688: The First Modern Revolution (2011) * Pincus, Steven C. A. England's Glorious Revolution 1688-1689: A Brief History with Documents (2005) * Sharpe, Kevin, and Peter Lake, eds. Culture and politics in early Stuart England (1993) * Wroughton, John. ed. The Routledge Companion to the Stuart Age, 1603-1714 (2006) excerpt and text search Historiography * Baxter, Steven B. "The Later Stuart's: 1660-1714," in Richard Schlatter, ed., Recent Views on British History: Essays on Historical Writing since 1966 (Rutgers UP, 1984), pp 141 – 166 * Burgess, Glenn. "On revisionism: an analysis of early Stuart historiography in the 1970s and 1980s." Historical Journal (1990) 33#3 pp: 609-627. * Furber, Elizabeth Chapin, ed. Changing Views on British History (1966) * Underdown, David. "New Ways and Old and Early Stuart History," in Richard Schlatter, ed., Recent Views on British History: Essays on Historical Writing since 1966 (Rutgers UP, 1984), pp 99-140 * Zagora, Perez. "English History, 1558-1640: A Bibliographical Survey," in Elizabeth Chapin Furber, ed. Changing views on British history: essays on historical writing since 1939 (Harvard University Press, 1966), pp 119-40 Primary sources * Browning, A. ed. English Historical Documents 1660-1714 (1953) * Coward, Barry, and Peter Gaunt, eds. English Historical Documents, 1603-1660 (2011) |- |- |- |- | years=1606–1714 }} House of Stuart Stuart Category:Stuart England